The Girl of the Spring
Summary The Girl of the Spring (T-03-36) is a pale woman with long, light blue, and watery hair with Koi fish swimming around in it. She wears a long, white dress and sits against the wall of her containment unit with her arms crossed, normally looking bored and emotionless, though she seems extremely pleased when a new person enters, as she hopes she can exploit and manipulate them. Occasionally, she will take a fish out of her hair just to observe it squirm around in pain until it almost dies, before placing it back in. Not much is known about The Girl of the Spring, however she is shown to be extremely smart and intimidating, constantly making threats of releasing or hurting the other Abnormalities of the facility. Her Story says that “In a previous life, I loved using the natural world to wreak havoc among people. Torturing and abusing animals in the right ways can make them quite obedient.”, and in her last encyclopedia entries, she comes off as sadistic, gruesome, and pedophilic, stating that she found pleasure in torturing the ‘Space Kid’ and watching him cry, knowing that it caused the other employees to die. Story *“: “So you’re the new Abnormality, eh? Well you can’t be much different from the other WAWs I’ve researched....” : The Girl of the Spring: “That’s what all fresh meat like you would say, .” : : “Umm…” : The Girl of the Spring: “I know who you are. I know what makes you tick. In fact...” She pulls out a fish and lets it squirm in pain for a few moments before placing it back in her hair. “...I know that about many things. Shall we play a game, Manager?” She says, looking away from him and off into the distance. -A recording of employee talking to The Girl of the Spring.” *“Torture like I have never seen before. It seems that’s all she enjoys. Causing misery and playing with the minds of whatever she can. -An excerpt from the notes of after talking with her for a long while.” *“She shows no fear. No happiness...anger. She seems to only show pleasure when playing or toying with others properly. Even then, I can only describe it more as stimulation than pleasure. A pure psychopath is what she is. *Notes from the journal of : The Girl of the Spring is unlike the other Abnormalities. She seems to know much, much more than anything else in the facility. How or why she does still eludes me to this day. Upon talking to her, I just felt more and more uneasy, as she kept rambling on about her ‘past existence’ and stating something along the lines of, “In a previous life, I loved using the natural world to wreak havoc among people. Torturing and abusing animals in the right ways can make them quite obedient.” Normally even I wouldn’t be affected by it, but the way she said it, with the eyes she had...There wasn’t anything supernatural about it, but it was still bone-chilling." *“You bore me. I don’t stay in here to be bored. I stay here because I love seeing you shiver in fear, feasting on the terror that you bring as my threats keep falling upon you. You don’t know when it’ll happen, but if you keep this up, I’ll make sure to feast on something worse. -Another recording of The Girl of the Spring talking to .” *“Today was the day I realized what true terror is. The Girl of the Spring had breached outside of her containment facility and was heading en route to what would be revealed to be another Containment unit. All of the employees and workers had tried to stop her, but she was far too quick for us to detain. She had reached into and was capable of accessing the inside of another Containment Unit. When other workers had tried to enter, they were never seen again. All we could do was wait to see what happened. Soon enough, she was finished, and several workers carrying certain pebbles had died afterwards. She came out of the unit and rushed back to her own room. On the way back, she gave me a quick smile, recognizing me in particular. When she finally returned, I decided to go back into her room, as curiosity overwhelmed me. She looked at me, still grinning, “So, how did you like that little performance? That Space Kid was so entertaining to exploit. Watching him cry and scream for help that he’d never receive...That is what happens when you disinterest me. I can do this at any time, but...I’ll wait to still feast on your fear.” As she said this, a cold sweat started to form. This...this thing could end our entire facility if it wanted to, and it knows exactly how to do so. The horrifying part is not how she gained pleasure from torturing what appears to be an innocent boy. The horrifying part is not how she didn’t care how many employees she killed in the process. The horrifying part is that looming threat...that fear of the possibility that she could end everything we’ve worked on at any time, but not knowing when she’ll do so...that is what true terror is. -Final journal entry of REDACTED.” Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: T-03-36, The Girl of the Spring Origin: Lobotomy Corporation (Fanon) Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Appears in her mid 20s) Classification: WAW Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (At least High-Mid. As an Abnormality, she should be able to regenerate from being reduced to pieces), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see her, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can enrage or upset other Abnormalities with ease.), Somehow knows the names, fears, and annoyances of other entities in her vicinity, Water Manipulation (Her hair is made of water.), Creation (When one of the fish in her hair dies, she can create a new one.), Existence Erasure (Shown to instakill others when she breached into another Abnormalities' Containment Unit, and they were stated to "Never be seen again". WoG states that she erases them from reality.), Resistance to physical attacks, Mind Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation (Resists WHITE and BLACK attacks, which corresponds to mental/spiritual attacks and combinations of physical and mental attacks respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities.), Resistance Negation (Can ignore resistances to physical and mental attacks), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with and affect Non-Corporeal entities), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Immune to the effects of the Backward Clock), Possible Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Is not shown to be affected by pain at all when it's brought upon her.) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Should be comparable to ALEPH Abnormalities such as Nothing There and can even lower their Qliphoth Counter while inside their containment units without being affected.) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than Abnormalities who can burrow through the entire facility in a mere moment) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (Should easily be comparable to ALEPH Abnormalities and can survive being in their Containment Units.) Stamina: Unknown, likely Extremely High (Never shown to tire. Can run across the entire facility without gaining fatigue.) Range: Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Existence Erazure. Intelligence: Extremely High (Stated to be one of, if not, the smartest Abnormality in the facility. Somehow has a keen understanding on everything that makes the other abnormalities tick, as well as any person that comes to study her, including new people that just joined the Corporation.) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to PALE attacks, which equates to Death Manipulation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'BLACK Damage:' All of her attacks deal "Black" damage, meaning she will both damage the person physically and mentally at the same time. When their mental health gets low enough, her opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. This type of attack also ignores resistances to physical and mental damage, requiring specific resistance to BLACK damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Murderers Category:Evil Characters Category:Lob Corp characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Water Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8